A Mermaid's Tale
by Pepper Raskell
Summary: UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION! I'm giving this "fish tale" about our poor little "Jack Mackerel" a few changes here and there, but I'll try and leave as much of the "spice" as possible!
1. Runaway BrideToBe

**__**

A MERMAID'S TALE

Or: THE SAMURAI THAT GOT AWAY

by Pepper Raskell

(Author's Note: "Samurai Jack" and related characters (c)Cartoon Network.)

My name is Merlina, and I am a mermaid. I live in a beautiful kingdom deep beneath the sea, which is ruled by my mother, Queen Delphina. Our kingdom is peaceful and prosperous, and all that dwell within it are content with their lives. Well...Not quite all of us. Right now, I am the exception to this happy rule.

Why am I unhappy, you ask? Because soon, the day I've come to dread ever since I was a mer-baby, will finally arrive. Soon I will meet--as well as wed--my future husband, Prince Tyburon, who lives in Oceanica, a kingdom not far from ours. This marriage, which had been arranged when I was only a few days old, and the prince was only five, is to unite our two kingdoms, a dream shared by both my mother and Tyburon's father, King Poseidon. (Being only a baby at the time, I had very little say in the matter.)

When I was finally old enough, I let my feelings about my forthcoming nuptials be known to my mother:

"No! I won't do it!"

"But you **_ must_**, Merlina!" Mother insisted. "King Poseidon and I arranged this marriage when you and Tyburon were both children! You **_must_** wed the prince, for the sake of _both_ our kingdoms!"

I didn't want to hear any more about Prince Tyburon, or marriage, or uniting the two kingdoms. I swam out of the throne room.

"Merlina! Where are you going?" Mother shouted.

I pretended not to hear her. I just swam further and further, as fast as my fins could carry me, until I was out of the palace.

I could hear Mother calling out to me. "Merlina! Come back! Merlina! **_MERLINA!!!_**"

I needed to get away from Mother, and all that talk of marriage, and the union of our kingdoms. I decided then and there to head for the open sea before Mom sent the palace guards to fetch me and bring me back. I hated to leave my mother, and the safety of the palace and of our kingdom, but I needed some time by myself for a while.

I swam away as fast and as far as I could, not even looking back once.

After being underwater for about an hour or two, I was just about to swim up to the surface to get my bearings, as well as figure out where to go next. Suddenly, a small school of fish, swimming unusually fast, zipped past me, as if trying to escape from something. Having lived most of my life under the sea (after all, I _am_ a mermaid!), I knew that fish only swam that quickly when they were endangered. I looked around, but saw nothing, not even a sea serpent.

Just then, a big, dark shadow began to hover over me, blocking out the sunlight that shimmered on the water's surface. I heard two big explosions, like thunder, just above the surface. Then I saw something get tossed into the water and sink down. It was a fisherman's net. Soon it became obvious to me that the shadow hovering over me was a huge fishing boat, looking to take the bounty of the sea.

I had heard many stories about mermaids and mermen who were foolish enough to become caught in such nets, and were never seen again. Some ended up being sold to private aquariums or carnival freak shows; others ended up as food for someone's dinner plate. (Mer-people are considered a delicacy by certain species of surface-dwellers.)

It was my misfortune to become caught in the net, along with any fish that weren't fast or smart enough to avoid it. This net trapped just about everything in its path, including a few dolphins and one very slow sea turtle. Not wanting these creatures, as well as myself, to become the fishermen's prize catch, I pulled hard on the net, trying to tear it open. But the net was made of a very strong material. Not even the turtle's snapping beak could cut it.

Then the net, heavy with fish, began to rise towards the surface. I kept on trying to tear the net loose, but it was hopeless. It looked like I was going to become another foolish mermaid who would end up either in someone's private aquarium, or worse, on someone's dinner plate. I feared that I would never see mother or my beloved kingdom ever again, as I looked at the world below me for what I knew would be the last time.

At least, there was a bright spot to this situation: at least I wouldn't have to worry about that dreadful wedding anymore.


	2. Catch of the Day

**__**

CHAPTER TWO: CATCH OF THE DAY

The fishnet was getting closer and closer to the surface, and I was still trying to tear a hole in it and escape, along with the other innocent creatures trapped in the net. I didn't want to end up becoming some delicacy or freak-show oddity anymore than I wanted to participate in that wedding back home, which made me all the more determined to escape the fishnet.

As I pulled on the net for the umpteenth time, I noticed something swimming a few feet below me. At first sight, I thought it was a fish. Then I noticed that the fish had a body of a man. My heart filled up with hope. Perhaps it was a merman, hopefully _not_ one sent by my mother to find me. (Despite my predicament, I wasn't _that_ ready to go back home yet.)

"Hey!" I called out to it. "Hey! Up this way! Hurry!"

I watched the creature swim upwards, and saw it was a human. A male human, to be precise.

I was awestruck as I saw him swim. He had the sleek body of a young merman, except his skin was the color of pale gold, and he had legs and feet, which enabled him to swim just as well as any creature in the sea. His hair, long and black, danced about him as he swam.

My mouth dropped open. He was the most beautiful male human I'd ever seen. I was totally speechless, too speechless to ask him for his help. But I needed no words to tell him: he could see the situation I was in, and understood what had to be done. He pulled a sleek, shining sword out that he carried with him, which easily cut through the tough, hard netting, and then he pulled the net wide enough for me and all the other sea creatures trapped inside to escape. When the last trapped creature escaped--the slow-moving turtle, of course--we all swam away as fast as we could, hoping to be long gone by the time the fishermen discovered their "Catch of the Day" was gone.

As soon as we were a safe distance away from the menacing fishing boat, the human and I swam up to the surface. I looked up at his handsome face and smiled approvingly, while he gave me a bewildered, wide-eyed stare.

"Haven't you ever seen a mermaid before?" I asked.

"Have you not seen a human before?" The human answered back.

_None like you,_ I thought to myself. I paused for a moment, then said, "Thank you for saving me back there."

"You are welcome," said the human. "Now, please excuse me..."

He started to swim away from me. I followed right after him.

"Wait!" I called out. "Where are you going?"

The human stopped swimming for a moment and said, "I must return to my boat."

"Why?"

"So that I may continue my search."

"What are you looking for?"

"I seek the one called 'The Sea Witch'!"

"Sea Witch?" I asked, the name suddenly ringing a bell in my memory. "I know of her!"

"You do?"

"Everyone in Aqualon knows of her. It's said she has the power to grant wishes!"

"Where does she live?" the human asked me excitedly. "I must see her!"

"She lives in a grotto many miles from here, at the bottom of the sea," I answered. "I know where it is. I can take you there!"

"You could?" the human smiled.

I nodded.

"Let me get to my boat, and we'll be off!" the human said as he started swimming again. Naturally, I followed after him, all the way to a small boat anchored a few yards away. I watched him climb out of the water and into the boat. I smiled as I saw him put up his hair and get dressed. He put on a strange-looking white undergarment (I think he called it a _doshi, _or something like that_)_ and along, white robe, wrapped a long sash around his waist, and slipped a pair of wooden sandals on his feet. Though he looked very handsome and regal in his warrior's outfit, I thought of how sleek and magnificent he looked without it.

As we set sail for the lair of the Sea Witch, I was looking forward (with great anticipation, of course), to swimming with him again (and watching him swim, as well).


	3. Merlina's Wish

**__**

CHAPTER THREE: MERLINA'S WISH?

It had been a long, uneventful voyage to the spot where the Sea Witch's lair was located, during which I came to know about the human warrior, and he came to know about me. I listened attentively to his story as I sat at the front of his boat, enchanted by his quiet, gentle voice as he spoke.

His name was Jack, and he was looking for a way--a time portal, a magic spell, even a wish--to return to his own time. He had been brought to this "cruel, God-forsaken world" through the spell of an evil wizard, and he longed to return to his own world, and his own time. He had been searching all over the world for the solution to his problem, during which he'd had to battle robots, bounty hunters, and anything (or anyone) else foolish enough to cross his path. So far, he'd had no success in his quest. He had learned about the Sea Witch through one of the locals who lived on the land, and he hoped that she would grant his wish, and send him back home.

Then, I told him a little about myself, conveniently omitting a few things (namely, being the Princess of Aqualon, and, of course, my forthcoming wedding). I also told him that I, too, wanted to see the Sea Witch and have a wish granted.

"What are you going to wish for, Merlina?" Jack asked.

I had not given much thought about what I would ask the Sea Witch for. I'd thought about wishing for Prince Tyburon to fall in love with another mermaid, so that he wouldn't want to marry me (and then my Mother would _have_ to call off that stupid wedding). But I figured that with my luck, I'd probably end up being the one he'd fall in love with and marry, so I decided against _that_. I'd also thought about wishing to become anything, or anyone, other than who I really was. I'd even thought about wishing to become a human, a human like Jack.

"I'd wish to become a human," I answered. "A human, like you. I'd have legs, I could go wherever I wanted, and I could do whatever I wanted!"

"But are you not happy as a mermaid?" Jack asked curiously. "I would be. If _I_ were a mermaid..."

I giggled.

Jack quickly corrected himself. "I mean, if I were a mer_man,_ I would be happy living beneath the sea. The world beneath the sea is one of great beauty and tranquility. There are no bounty hunters, or robot minions, no creatures who want to destroy you, or enslave you..."

"Truly a wonderful life," I sighed, thinking about the "wonderful life" I was living back in Aqualon. It depressed me every time I thought of it.

I was still a bit depressed when night came, and we both settled in for sleep in our respective places. We would arrive in the realm of the Sea Witch in the morning. I would take Jack to see her, and doubtlessly, she would grant him his wish, and I would probably never see him again. Eventually, I would have to return to Aqualon, or Mother and his Sea Knights would find me, and I would have to go through with that stupid pre-arranged wedding to Tyburon, and our two kingdoms would be united, and everyone would live happily ever after.

Yes, I would eventually end up being married to a prince I'd only seen when I was just a newborn baby, and was too young to object to it. (Maybe that's why Mother had arranged for a marriage so early in my life!) Why did I have to marry Prince Tyburon? Why couldn't my future husband be someone of _my _choice, and not my mother's? Why couldn't he be someone **_I_** wanted to be with all the time, someone with whom I could talk with, and take long swims with, and genuinely love?

Why couldn't he be someone like...Jack?

I liked being with Jack. Even though he was a human, I admired his handsome, gentle face and his sleek, well-muscled body.

_If only you were a merman, Jack!_ I sighed to myself. As I drifted off to sleep, looking forward to our visit to the Sea Witch in the morning, I had finally made up my mind about what to do about my wedding.

Yes, I would return to Aqualon, and yes, I would wed.

But I would **_not_** wed Prince Tyburon.

I knew now what my wish from the Sea Witch would be.

I looked up at Jack's boat on the surface, and smiled.


	4. Merlina's Dream

**__**

CHAPTER FOUR: MERLINA'S DREAM

It was just about daybreak when I awoke. I surfaced near Jack's boat and leaped aboard, crawling up to the warrior, as he lay asleep. He looked so gentle and sweet as he was sleeping on the deck of the boat; I almost hated to wake him. But it was time for us to be departing for the Sea Witch's lair, and it had to be done.

I got a mischievous idea. I loosened and removed the sash from his robe, then opened the robe full and wide. Then I lay my head on his chest, nuzzling his smooth, sleek skin with my cheek. It didn't wake him, but it made me let out a contented "Mmmm" as I decided to rest there for a while. (It was still quite early to set sail, after all.)

As I rested on Jack's chest, I slowly drifted off to sleep and began to dream. I dreamt that Jack and I were taking a long, leisurely underwater swim together, and I was showing him the beauty of the undersea world. He was totally fascinated by all he saw: the colorful schools of fish, the graceful dolphins, the seaweed as it swayed and danced in the gentle current. I, too was fascinated by all that I was seeing: watching Jack swim naked and free, with his long, black hair swaying around his head.

"Your world is so beautiful, Merlina," he said to me happily. "I want to stay here forever. And I want to stay with _you_ forever."

My entire face lit up with excitement.

"Merlina," Jack said, "I would be most honored if you would be my wife."

I was so excited and speechless, I nodded my answer, and then reached out to give him the most wonderful hug and kiss he'd ever had.

Suddenly, I found myself in some kind of net that kept me from Jack. I tried to tear it open, but couldn't. It was just like the fishnet I'd been caught in when I'd first met Jack.

"Jack! Help me!" I called out to him.

Then, I heard a strange voice, which made my blood run cold.

"So! Trying to run away, eh, Merlina?"

I turned around. I saw the shadowy figure of a merman. I didn't know who it was, because even his face was covered in shadow.

"P-Prince Tyburon?" I asked, my voice trembling with fear.

"Come, Merlina! " said the shadow. "We've got a wedding to go to!"

"I'm not going!" I said defiantly.

"Oh, yes, you **_are!_**" the strange merman laughed. "Because it's **_our_** wedding!"

"I'm going to marry **_Jack_**!"

"Jack who?"

I looked around. Jack was nowhere in sight. I was starting to get very nervous. Had he disappeared?

I kept pulling and pulling at the fishnet and looking around for Jack, while I felt the net begin to tighten around me, to the point where I couldn't breathe.

"Let me out of this net...please," I gasped breathlessly. "Jack! Help me! **_Help me!"_**

I was still crying out for Jack when he woke me up, while I cursed Tyburon for ensnaring me in his net.

"Tyburon, let me go...I can't breathe!" I panted.

"Merlina! Wake up!" Jack cried, gently shaking me from my dream. "You are having a nightmare!"

"I'm not going to marry you, Prince Tyburon, and that's **_final!_**" Still half awake, half dreaming, I rolled out of the boat and into the water, sinking like a stone.

"Merlina!" he cried. Fearing the worst, he quickly disrobed and dived in. He quickly found me, then lightly shook me awake.

A few seconds later, we both resurfaced. I felt much better after getting a little water in my lungs.

"Thanks!" I said, tightly hugging the warrior. "I must have been out of water for quite a while."

"Are you all right, Merlina?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine now," I answered.

"Then we must be off to find the Sea Witch!" Jack said as he climbed back into his boat.

After quickly getting dressed, Jack hoisted up the anchor, and immediately set sail, with me leading the way. With luck, we would soon be reaching the Sea Witch's lair.

And with luck, my wish would be granted.

And Jack would soon be mine...

I sighed contentedly just thinking about it.


End file.
